


Not-So-Squeaky Clean

by DarkestElemental616



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, M/M, Mythology References, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestElemental616/pseuds/DarkestElemental616
Summary: Gabriel didn't learn his lesson the first time, and now he's paying the consequences.





	Not-So-Squeaky Clean

This really wasn’t fair. The one time Sam had enough time to take a bath, a real bath, and of _course_ that would be the one time Gabriel ended up crash-landing in his lap, shaking and moaning. 

“Gabriel?!” Sam nearly shot right out of the tub. The archangel’s eyes were glazed over, pupils blown to the point where the bright gold of the iris was barely visible. He was trembling and shaking worse than Sam had at any point during his detox. “Shit, Gabriel, are you okay?" 

"Sam…” Gabriel shot forward, slamming Sam’s head against the tile as he kissed him fiercely. “Fuck me,” he gasped when he finally pulled away. 

“ _Now_? Gabriel, I’m trying to–”

“ _Please_.” The archangel licked his lips nervously, grinding down. Sam groaned. Well, when he put it like _that_ … 

He tugged Gabriel’s jacket and shirt off, tossing them onto the already-sopping floor. Gabriel was unusually pliant, leaning into every touch and shivering under every bite softened by a kiss. Sam had never been the gentlest of lovers–but if Gabriel had wanted _gentle_ , he’d have gone to Dean–so he left marks down Gabriel’s torso as he slid the archangel down into the water, yanking his pants off and tossing them aside. Gabriel whined, writhing and thrusting into nothing in his need for contact. 

“Calm down,” Sam murmured. The upside to fucking an archangel-slash-trickster was that when he wanted sex, he tended to come prepared. Tonight was no different, considering how easily Sam’s cock slid inside that perfect ass. 

Gabriel nearly came there and then. “H-hurry up,” he moaned, lifting himself shakily into Sam’s lap when the human apparently didn’t move fast enough.

Sam’s hands found Gabriel’s hips, guiding him until the two of them were fucking hard enough to slosh most of the remaining water onto the floor. Soon enough, Gabriel stiffened, gasping Sam’s name into his skin as he came between them. Sam shut his eyes against the flare of grace, grunting when the archangel tightened around him, pushing him over the edge. 

Later, when Sam had curled up around Gabriel and Gabriel was fondly running his fingers over the tattoo on Sam’s skin, the hunter finally remembered to ask what had been bothering him. 

“…So, uh…why the sudden need for a quickie? Get left high and dry?”

“Mm, sort of,” Gabriel said absently. “I keep forgetting never to piss off the love goddesses. _Especially_ Freya.” He held up a sparkling necklace that he hadn’t been holding a few minutes ago. “But hey, it’s worth it. Raven gets his shiny thing, and I got you. So…win-win, I’d say." 

Sam shook his head, grinning fondly. "All that for a necklace, huh?”

“I’ve gone through worse for less. Let me tell you about the time I had to help getting a fence repaired…" 

**Author's Note:**

> The necklace Gabriel is referring to has been stolen before. It didn't end well for him then, either. The fence is a direct reference to the birth of Sleipnir.


End file.
